The use of synthetic fishing line such as monofilament line renders the attachment of the line to the hook or lure difficult. The line is often clear and difficult to see and, while it may be looped or bent to a desired position, it will not stay positioned since it is somewhat resilient. The synthetic line also has a smooth exterior.
In many cases, it is desirable to produce a loop knot in the line or at the end of the line that will not slip, unwind or cut itself under pressure.
Additionally, it is often desirable to produce a knotted loop wherein the loop is fairly small.
No hand held device has been offered in the past to tie a loop knot. Up to now, all loop knots have been tied strictly by hand whether empty loops or loops containing a lure, all are hand tied. Likewise, various connection devices have been offered to connect a line to a hook or lure.
Most fisherman today use a slidable-type knot that tightens down securely against the eyelet of the lure or hook as follows:
Clow (U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,417) discloses a hand held knot tying device for tying a slidable knot which differs from the knot produced by the present invention. Clow shows a hook attached.
Smythe (U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,691) discloses a hand held knot tying apparatus which ties a slidable knot with a hook attached dissimilar to the present invention.
Musto (U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,957) discloses a hand held knot tying device which ties a slidable knot and which results in a different knot produced by the present invention with a hook attached.
Benham (U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,021) discloses a tubular knot tying device which ties a slidable knot and produces a different knot than the present invention with a hook attached.
Gardipee (U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,152) discloses a hand held knot tying device capable of tying a slidable loop with a lure attached although a different type of knot results.
Ragland, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,797) and Cox (U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,762) each disclose hand held knot tying devices to a tie a slidable loop having different knots than the present invention. All these devices are for tying slidable knots that tighten down tightly against the eyelet of the lure.
Ingram (U.S. Pat. No. 99,572) and Ebersole (U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,564) illustrate sinkers and bobbers having an eyelet with an extending pin. Both depend on clamping and wrapping friction for holding sinkers or bobbers in a chosen location on a line. They are not intended for, nor could they be used successfully, on fish hooks and lures in their present form.
Kruse (U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,030) discloses a bobber utilizing rubber disks to hold fishing line in place.
Heffron et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,220) discloses a hook having a spiral extension on the shank.
McGahee (U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,723) discloses a connector mechanism wherein a central shaft extends through an oval eye for a substantial distance.
Garner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,081) discloses a fishing bobber having a resilient bone-shaped attachment to hold a fishing line in place.
Petron (U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,784) discloses semi-spherical head portions connected by a shank holding a line in place.
Nothing in the prior art has disclosed a knot tying device wherein a doubled over line is utilized to produce a non-slip knotted loop. Moreover, nothing in the prior art has suggested an integrated system utilizing a knot tying device to produce a knotted loop which may be utilized with a connection mechanism on a hook or lure wherein the loop may be detachably connected to the connection mechanism.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a line to lure rigging system wherein a knot tying device produces a knotted loop for attachment to a connection mechanism on a lure or hook.